Jinkies
by aturtlefromindia
Summary: Fear can be expressed in many ways. Fear can be induced in many ways. But who chooses to be the inducer and reciever? Sasuke should know as he is tied to a pole by a distorted Naruto. Warning- Blood, Gore, Disturbing Images


Lips stretched across sharp, unforgiving teeth into a bone chilling smile. Those cold scaly hands clasped my open abdomen. I flinched against the piercing pain that shot through my body but I fought to keep my eyes open. The reddish-purple sky above me remained cloudless and somewhat depthless. The sky held neither moon nor sun. It was a splotchy color throughout the endless sky. I felt as if I could fall into the sky forever and never stop. I craned my neck upwards to ignore the pain. But Fleshy wouldn't be ignored. Yes, I named it because now comes the part where the reason behind its name is revealed. A slimy thick tongue revealed itself to slide across those shark-like teeth, with pieces of meat stuck in-between; my pieces of meat. Pieces of meat that were chewed away and leave me with a feeling of remorse because I know I will never get them back.

Now those teeth gnaw at my intestines achingly slow. It never really bites cleanly. Fleshy just takes its sweet time chewing on my flesh like gum until a whole piece falls off. It always does that; just like it is now, slowing taking its time. My eyelids flutter to keep looking up at the sky. I force myself to keep looking at that sky. Fleshys face is horrendous to look at, especially those eyes. Its eyes were strangely human. How Fleshy got that wicked pair of eyes still riddles me. Sure the shapes of those eyes were human but the color was striking. An orange and yellow color glowed in those eyes, like tiny trapped suns burning away for millions of years. Whenever I see those eyes, nostalgia makes me recall a song called Jeepers Creepers. That song stayed stuck in my head as I hold onto it like a lifeline.

Still keeping my head up, I winced as the gnawing of my innards continued. Wincing causes me to use my arms as a 'reflex', but they were always tied behind the pole in back of me. The bloodied nylon rope kept slicing into my wrists as I tugged on my arms to defend me from it.

Suddenly, I was in a battle with unconsciousness trying to fade all this away but I wouldn't allow it. The darkness that tried to close in around my eyes can't win. Not now at least, because now was the strangest part of all. Now Fleshy reached deep up and into my torso to grab the last beating organ. The strain I felt when it clutched my heart was unbearable and yet I was still winning against unconsciousness. Giving a steely smile to that rare sky, I prepared for the final permanent event. With a quick flick of the wrist and a harsh yanking motion, I howled for the heavens to hear as the arteries and veins connected were ripped. My head dropped, unable to hold it up any longer and my toes, which remind me of piggies, came into vision. The piggies were pale and veiny, drained of blood. A scaly hand with my still beating organ, pumping its final contents onto my feet, was blocking the view of my drained piggies.

It was mocking me by its silence. The silence saying "I have your heart and now I'll commit the final act." I raised my eyes, the only thing I can move, to get a final image of my tormentor. Feathers, a yard long each, sprouts from its back and from the bottom length of each arm. The rest of it was all scaly and covered in warts and scars. It had a large nose, wrinkled and like a turnip. Its lips were as thin as a strand of hair and its mouth could probably stretch to its spiked ears.

Fleshys empty hand pulled my jaw down, prying loose a few teeth in the process. Blood filled my mouth from my gums and its other hand lifted my heart as if to give a hint if what's next. The softly beating organ was jammed into my mouth and my jaw was forced shut to bite into it with my remaining teeth. The disgust from the hearts bitter, metallic, and fibery taste would have made my stomach churn. That is if I still had one. It sneered in glee as it used its hand to manually make me chew. The membranes crunching in my mouth made me wave a white flag to unconsciousness. Slowly, a whirl of darkness clouded my vision then that same darkness slipped away from me.

Almost as fast as my eyes closed, they opened to stare up at a dull ceiling fan. It was a dream. NO. A nightmare, to be more precise. Nonetheless, it wasn't just any nightmare. It was my favorite one.


End file.
